PRECIOUS
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: When Alphonse suddenly snapped one day in central command and takes Edward for his own who will save the small alchemist? Alphonse gets angry and possessive when someone trys to flirt with Edward and steals and locks Edward up for his own viewing. AlxEd no like no read.


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

A/N: WARNING THIS IS ELRICEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ARMOUR AL X ED DO NOT READ OK? ED IS 12. AND AL IS 11.

CHAPTER 1:

There wasn't an exact time when Alphonse had snapped. Edward was still afraid, his flesh leg tied to the end of the bed. He was curled up on a large queen sized bed, and he had been since Alphonse had left, thoughts mulling over in his head. He yawned widely, his left hand coming up to rub at his eyes since his automail arm was gone. His golden eyes flickered to the orange wall, trying to stay awake and dreading for Alphonse to get home and it had been about a week since he had saw any body...

His head throbbed...

The metal door behind him clicked open and the sound of metal footsteps filled the air.

"Niisan! I'm home!"

Edward sat up as fast as he could, which took about a mintue since his only arm kept slipping on the red silk sheets beneath him.

"O-oh... Hi Al... Where were you?"

Alphonse set the grocery's he had in his arm onto the counter and closed the metal door behind him.

"I went to the market to get some things for you to eat!"

Edward smiled wearily.

"Thanks Al...Say...When do you think I'll be able to go outside agai-"

"We've already had this conversation brother..."

Alphonse stated, his voice deadly calm. Edward froze and brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arm around it and buried his head in between it. Refusing to let out the sob that was swelling in his chest. The sound of metal clanking became louder.

"But don't worry brother."

The bed sunk in as Alphonse sat metal arms looped around his back and under his legs. The chain around his leg jangled softly as he was settled in Alphonse's lap, head being pressed against the metal chest plate. Edward shook as he tried to keep his tears back.

"I'm here after all."

The damn broke and Edward sobbed mercilessly, his flesh hand pushing and hitting against the metal armour in a wild desperate move. His legs kicked wildly and he screamed profanities and apologies.

"GOD DAMN IT! PLEASE AL! I WANNA LEAVE! I WON'T LEAVE YOU I JUST WANNA GO OUTSIDE! PLEASE! FUCK MY LIFE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M YOUR BROTHER! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER! ALPHONSE!"

Alphonse just sat there and waited for him to calm down, after a few minutes Edward's sobs became small streams of tears. Alphonse would have been ok with that, if only his brother would just LOOK at him. His leather gauntlet reached down to his pouch and got out a small rag, he wiped Edwards face and, after placing Edward back onto the bed, stood up to put the food away.

"So, brother... I remembered how your favorite fruit was strawberries right?"

Edward grunted in response, head hanging low. Alphonse placed his hands on his hips and spoke.

"Now Ed, you know how I love to see your eyes right?"

Another grunt.

Alphonse moved to the bed and slammed his hands down in either side of Edward, who bounced and shrieked at the strength of the arms.

"Look at ME brother. NOW."

Shaking, the small alchemist raised his head and his large golden eyes stared at the two glowing orbs in the helmets eye sockets. Alphonse cooed at the sight of his brother's childish face and cupped the boy's face with both hands.

"There...now was that so hard?"

No response.

"I want a verbal answer my precious."

"N-no..."

Alphonse smiled inwardly and let Edwards face go, he walked to the counter and picked up a bag of strawberries. He walked back to Edward who was still frightened and sat down, bringing the much smaller boy into his lap again.

"It's around lunch time, so I bet your hungry, right?"

Edward's stomach answered itself by growling.

"Y-y-yes..."

"Good!"

Alphonse chirped. He reached into the bag and brought a strawberry out, when he didn't give it to Edward the boy was confused.

"Open wide!"

The smaller boy's eyes widened and he slowly opened his mouth, in fear of being yelled at and not getting to eat. Alphonse cooed once more and gently placed the strawberry into his brother's mouth and watched as those perfectly pink lips closed upon them with such care. Alphonse smiled as he thought that his brother looked so beautiful right then. His hair messily falling down his shoulders and back, his golden eyes wide and cautious, his pale skin shivering at the slightest went on until Edward said shakily that he was full. Alphonse proceeded to ask if he needed to use the bathroom to which he got a quiet 'no' in reply.

"Ok then!"

Alphonse then threw the sheets open an placed the small, but tired alchemist on the bed, he tucked the red sheets around him.

"Goodnight brother."

"G-goodnight A-Al."


End file.
